Battle for Phoenix Island
Episode 1a: Team Assignment Challenge: Stay on a bar lifted above water. The contestants fall off the pole in this order: Spongey Ice Cube Golf Ball Rocky Tennis Ball David Firey Woody Pin Teardrop Match Bubble Flower Coiny Eraser Snowball Blocky Pencil Needle Leafy's Team: Warriors (Firey, Tennis Ball, Teardrop, Match, Pencil, Pin, Teardrop, Rocky, David) Pen's Team: Magicians (Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Bubble, Needle, Ice Cube, Golf Ball, Woody, Spongey) Not Picked: Flower Episode 1b: Welcome to Phoenix Island Challenge: Run around the island Immunity: Warriors Safe (listed in twos): Bubble and Needle Pen and Spongey Coiny and Eraser Ice Cube and Golf Ball Blocky and Woody FINAL TWO: Flower and Snowball Eliminated: Snowball Episode 2: Judgement Day Current TLC: Snowball Challenge: None, the viewers will judge which five will be at stake (Teams are ignored) Viewers picked (out of 252 votes): Coiny (12 dislikes) Golf Ball (44 dislikes) Ice Cube (60 dislikes) Flower (68 dislikes) Woody (70 dislikes) Safe (listed in twos): Coiny and Golf Ball Ice Cube FINAL TWO: Flower and Woody Eliminated: Flower Episode 3: Pickle Party Current TLC: Snowball, Flower Challenge: Eat as many pickles as you can Immunity: Warriors Safe (listed in twos): Bubble and Needle Ice Cube and Spongey Pen and Blocky Eraser and Golf Ball FINAL TWO: Coiny and Woody Eliminated: Woody Episode 4: Eiffel Tower Tussle Current TLC: Snowball, Flower, Woody Challenge: Brawl on the Eiffel Tower. Last one standing wins immunity for his/her team and a win tokenA Win Token cuts the owner's votes for elimination in half. It is not required to use the win token, as the owner can save it if they wish. Win tokens have been given out since Episode 4: Eiffel Tower Tussle.. Order of which they fall off: (Spongey impales himself into the top so the others have room to battle) Everyone falls off, it doesn't matter because they forgot to get rid of Spongey! Immune: Magicians Win Token winner: Spongey Safe (again, listed in twos): Leafy and Firey Tennis Ball and Rocky Pin and Teardrop Pencil FINAL TWO: Match and David Eliminated: Match Episode 5: Free-Pickle-Duo-Cake-a-thon Current TLC: Snowball, Flower, Woody, Match Challenge: Bake a cake 2 new teams/alliances are developed called FreeSmart and Pickles NO! Also, the Warriors were renamed the Silent Duo. The two losing teams will be up for elimination. random.org generated the ratings of the cakes (out of 100) Pickles NO! David's Cake- 38 Firey's Cake- 36 Coiny's Cake- 74 Leafy's Cake- 93 Total: 241 (3rd) Win Token: Leafy FreeSmart Tennis Ball's Cake- 73 Pencil's Cake- 31 Pin's Cake- 34 Ice Cube's Cake- 39 Bubble's Cake- 48 Needle's Cake- 36 Total: 261 (2nd) Win Token: Tennis Ball Magicians Blocky's Cake- 77 Eraser's Cake- 46 Pen's Cake- 80 Spongey's Cake- 11 Golf Ball's Cake- 70 Total: 284 (1st) Win Token: Blocky Silent Duo Rocky's Cake- 38 Teardrop's Cake- 52 Total: 90 (4th) Win Token: Teardrop Ultimate Nominees: Rocky Teardrop (WT) David Firey Coiny Leafy (WT) Teardrop decides to use her Win Token Leafy does not Safe (in twos): Teardrop and Leafy Firey and Rocky FINAL TWO: David and Coiny Eliminated: David Help